Awkward Meetings
by Narsha
Summary: They keep meeting at the most inopportune moments. Like when she spilled coffee on him and ended up stripping him in publick to check his health. Or when he stalked her almost an entire day just to get his hands on one of her text books. Things got even worse when Uchiha Shisui decided his genius cousin and a pink-haired medic would be a great match. AU / Non-Massacre
1. Hot Coffee

The first time Sakura and Uchiha Itachi interacted was at the coffee shop near the hospital.

She hadn't noticed him. It was her only pause in that 36-hour shift, and she needed coffee and sugar. She needed her fix, otherwise she would crumble. Patient after patient, analytic eyes roaming on a chart, a polite smile hung on her lips, she would make it. She had done it for a few years since Shizune went full-time on handling the administration, leaving most of the operation to her young but expert hands. She didn't mind.

This was her strength. She wasn't a powerhouse like Naruto or well-rounded like Sasuke. But anytime they needed to go on the road, they'd always check by her Shishou if she was available. She never was these days with her hectic schedule. Plus, her boys had their own agenda.

"What will it be, Sakura-San?" the waiter asked at the counter. "A latte with extra-coffee and sugar?"

"You know me too well." she muttered.

"We're on it. Mia! Stop flirting with costumers and start working, please!"

"Keep the change."

The employee thanked her with an extra slice of pie. Her mind wandered back to the textbook in her hands. She had been toying with an idea lately. Something involving chakra scalpel, seals and a lot of precision to help with spine injuries. Lee had been complaining lately.

She moved up the line, juggling between the pastry and her texts. She nearly bumped into a man's back, mumbling an apology. She glanced at the girl handling the coffee pot. She had been busy angling her chest towards the guy before her instead of working. Sakura gritted her teeth. She needed coffee, and she needed them now!

"Get on with it!" the medic hissed through her teeth.

The voluptuous woman heard her and glanced at her manager. Then she glared at Sakura while pouring the boiling black substance. She couldn't wait to have it running in her system. She couldn't care less that she had ruined Mia-the-waitress' chances with watsisface. She just wanted her drink and be on her way. She didn't want to lose time over silly stuff.

"Mia!" the boss growled.

"Here!" she said, almost forcing the cup in Sakura's hands.

The girl had been unprepared for the heated beverage. It was too hot, way too hot for her cold hands. It surprised her so much she feared she drenched her textbook with it. Unable to hold everything properly, Sakura lost her grip on precious dark ambrosia. It spilled in a beautiful black geyser.

The man gasped in pain as the medic's body crashed into him, drenching him with coffee. Hot, boiling, burning coffee.

They tumbled in a painful mess of pastries, books and coffee.

It was with Mia's desperate cries and random-costumer's cries that Sakura's mind was back on track. She had managed to save her books, but only to find herself straddling a stranger. A burned stranger she had just mugged with coffee.

"Kami-Sama!" she exclaimed "I'm so sorry!"

Her eyes moved up to a gaunt face with porcelain skin, charcoal eyes and long black hair. She had just assaulted an Uchiha! Assault on a police officer! She'd never see the end of that day! But the worse was to come when he groggily pushed the hair off his face. It was Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi, as in THE best shinobi in the village. Uchiha Itachi as in Commissioner Uchiha, the head of the Police department. Uchiha Itachi as her teammate's older brother. That man has haunted most of Team 7's dreams as he deemed Kakashi-Sensei's training inefficient, and decided to apply some tyrannical ANBU training method on three fresh Genin. Uchiha Itachi as in the man who single-handedly fought Orochimaru to get his little brother back from his clutches.

That Itachi. She had just aggressed. And was still currently straddling.

Sakura blanched as she got on her feet. This was probably the first time she had seen the man such a length of time, and she was already a fool.

"I… I'm so sorry Itachi-Sama!" she nearly cried. "Let's… uh… Let me take care of you."

She crouched near him, already in full-medic mode. With a staggering voice, she ordered the nosy costumers to move aside. He looked at her strangely. His eyes were cutting through her skull, dissecting her brain. It was unnerving. But his mouth… It hung open dumbly, as if he was at a loss for words. She probably looked ridiculous. She probably made him look like a fool.

"I'm gonna cut your shirt off." she warned. "I'm terribly sorry Itachi-Sama."

Behind the counter, Mia-the-waitress squeaked in delight.

The Uchiha caught her wrist the moment her hands glowed. It had been a stupid preservation reflex, making him groan in pain. With ease and practice, Sakura batted his hands away. She had worked with reluctant patients before. Now that she was in full-medic mode, his fame mattered little to her. Her scalpel-fingers tore through the fabric with his. The clothes were hot and damp, the skin underneath red and blistering.

Sakura let an annoyed noise out.

"Someone bring me some cool water, please."

"Haruno-San, I… This is a very inappropriate behavior..." Itachi-Sama started.

The Hokage's apprentice barely noticed the blush creeping up the man's face as her hands brushed his skin. The chakra shifted, no longer sharp and cutting but warm and soothing. Her patients breathing was irregular. His heart was beating fast. He must have been in a lot of pain.

"Everything is going to be all right." she said softly. "You're going to feel way better."

He shivered under her hands and caught her wrists once again. His eyes were like panicked. She wondered if that man really was the one who terrorized them a few years ago. He looked like a lost child under her care.

"Really, Haruno-San… This is a public place."

Oh. He was probably uncomfortable being exposed like that. She couldn't blame him. She felt she shame weighing on her back.

"I'm sorry about that, Itachi-Sama. It was an emergency. There was no time for me to move you to a private place and take care of you."

"Hn…"

The traditional monosyllabic Uchiha answer sounded strain as she moved her chakra to heal him. It would have been more effective if she could move her hands. But he seemed really affected by the burns. She felt his grip tighten as he closed his eyes. Some people didn't react well with her chakra. It varied a lot. She was sorry her healing was so painful to him. He grunted as she regrew new skin.

"All right!" she exclaimed as she stopped pouring energy into his skin cells.

With a fast move she freed her hands and dipped into the water basin the manager had brought. She exhaled a breath. Itachi-Sama blinked, confused. She smiled when she felt his eyes on her. Her shoulders stiffened at the frustrated twitch of his lips. A chill ran up her spine. She was done fore!

"Haruno-San…" he purred.

Oh crap, he was really pissed. She gathered her things with jerky moves. She managed to escape before he was on is feet. Too bad for the coffee.


	2. Flower Shop

Weeks went on until he stumbled upon the strange kunoichi again. It was _that_ time of the year, when his Father wanted to please his mother. Sasuke usually dealt with the man, but he had been in a mission.

"What can I do for you, Uchiha-Sama?" Yamanaka Nana smiled.

Yamanaka Nana, civilian wife of the Yamanaka leader Inoïchi. They have a daughter, Ino. Ino was Haruno Sakura's best friend, according to his information. And Haruno Sakura had become his number one Itachi hadn't been coping with the Issue properly. The Issue with a capital I. In a random meeting at a downtown café, she had done it. Itachi didn't really get how things went downhill that fast.

He's had troubles with women since he had been old enough to get married. Before he turned sixteen, he had always been too busy with clan matters and missions to really care. There had been occasional female spurting their love to him on a regular basis. He had received more valentine gifts than he could count. Mistletoe was stalking him every winter.

He had never cared. Even when his hormones eventually kicked in. It was mere information, a new need he had to keep in check, just like eating or sleeping. The only thing he needed was some of a magazine Shisui owned or the occasional _Icha Icha_ he got his hands on. Everything further than that was way past his social skills.

Shisui said so before: intercourse require a partner. Itachi had partners in missions, but they had clear rules. Plus, intercourse meant interacting with someone. It was something Itachi had never been good at. He could read the moves of everyone around him in a mere glance. But understanding what they talked about, or why they talked at all was beyond him. Talking was a body function, it was supposed to serve a purpose. Small talk was… just noise, really. It was noise everyone around him was prone to emit, and he couldn't get the hang of it.

He observed as his father and the woman discussed how everything was going in their life. Did they need to check with everyone? Was it some kind of comparison? He didn't get it.

"What do you think of these ones, Itachi? Aren't they nice?" his father asked.

Itachi looked at the flowers. Brightly colored, they were everywhere. He knew his parents loved each other, but why must there be so many flowers?

"They're fine." He answered.

Sasuke probably could have done better than him.

"Fine, huh? Well maybe we should look for something else. Something more…"

Their voices droned and Itachi followed them. His eyes were trying to pick up clues. Yamanaka Nana and Yamanaka Ino were the biggest gossipers in town. If only he could manage to get one of the two talking about his recent meeting with the young doctor! But that would require talking. It was an obvious dead end for him.

He remembered the annoying waitress he hadn't been listening. He had been more interested in the book lying in the medic queuing after him. Where the coffee girl was being a nuisance, Haruno Sakura had been silent, angry, impatient. And then everything flipped with a burning intensity. And there she was, that indecent pink-haired kunoichi, tackling him.

Itachi had a large fan club. None of them ever dared to touch him like this girl had. Hell! She had been sitting on his… on his…

"Son?" His father called.

He blinked. His arms were filled with the flowers they kept giving him. There was clearly too much at the same place. He was dumbstruck.

"What do you think about these hydrangeas? Maybe we could get some bushes planted in the garden with the bouquet?"

"Sounds good, Father."

Itachi thought nothing about the flowers. The only flowers he wanted to wrap his mind around was this inappropriate cherry blossom. She had profusely apologized before fleeing from him. He didn't want her embarrassment. He wanted explanations. He wanted to know what sort of kunoichi could be the Hokage's apprentice, Team 7's core member and such a clumsy seducer at the same time.

Fate must have pitied him, for the two girls he wanted to interrogate walked right inside the shop.

"…think they are mature yet, but I wanted to check anyways." Haruno-San was saying.

"Come-on girl! Stop changing the subject already. I want to know everything about your coffee trip!"

The blonde playfully punched her friend in the shoulder, waving at her mother. At that moment, Itachi was glad the huge amount of flowers they had gathered hid most of him. His father was nowhere to be seen. Right. Maybe he could move a little closer to hear them.

"When will you stop asking? This has to be a mistake!"

"So, you're saying you haven't straddled a half-naked Uchiha Itachi in public? Sakura, everyone knows how you so valiantly healed our dear Head of Police."

"What the… I didn't!"

Haruno-San was very red in the face. It could be the pollen. Maybe she was allergic. She obviously was in denial, because she did straddle him in public. He had vivid memories of that, even with the burn. She also cut one of his best shirts to strip him. She had yet to apologize for that as well.

"I… I mean. I did heal him. And I did find myself on top of him, and yes, I had to strip him. But what should I have done? Leave him with potential crippling burns and walk away?" Haruno-San whispered angrily. "He should be thankful I didn't just hoist him up and ran to the ER with him on my shoulder?"

This was a valid point of vue, Itachi thought. It's not that he wasn't thankful for her healing hands. She had attacked him with hot coffee and a custard pie. He supposed the healing part was part of the apology. But when it came to the whole straddling and other things…

"Dear Kami, you really did strip him!" Yamanaka Ino giggled.

"I _healed_ him Ino. We see naked people all the time in the hospital. It makes no difference."

Itachi found himself a little offended by that. It _had_ to matter. He was quite sure Haruno Sakura didn't make a habit to strip her patients publicly and sit on their private parts.

"You might be right about that." Yamanaka Ino said. "You just turn off your brain sometimes. Although I don't see how you managed not to think with this hot hunk around. I would have wanted to remember everything."

Haruno Sakura scratched the back of her neck. Maybe she had rashes. It made sense if she had respiratory problems already. Why was she staying with the flowers if she was so obviously allergic to them? She made no sense.

"I don't know Ino. He looked a bit panicked, you see? Didn't want me to touch him with my chakra."

She was quickly seizing the issue, wasn't she? He remembered her hands grazing his skins with chakra blades at first, and then the healing palm. He had never experienced something quite like that. Medics had worked on him several times. But there was something else to Haruno-San's technique.

"Is that so? But I thought most of the people liked the way it felt when you healed."

"Anyway, this was a really embarrassing episode, and I don't want to be talking about it anymore."

"Really? No interesting details for me?"

He'd rather have the details as well. He wanted to understand this…

"Itachi, we're leaving."

The girls whirled at his father's voice. Haruno-San's eyes were the first to find him among the flowers. She had this frightened doe-like eyes. She had these eyes the other day as well. Right after she freed her hands and he called her name. Right before she ran away. And then, and then… Her eyes were round as marbles. She started trembling hard. Was he that frightening? He just wanted answers, that was all.

"Hello, Haruno-San." He said.

Even to him his voice sounded hollow.

"H… Hi!" she managed with a harsh cough. "I… Itachi-Sama. May I h… help you with s… something?"

Her friend elbowed her. The medic emitted a noise between a snort and a cough. Disgraceful girl.

"I have questions about the other day. I believe it was the first time we met since my brother entered ANBU. I didn't think you were the effusive type." He said.

He'd better play it cool for now before tackling the Issue later. Yamanaka Ino looked like she could explode at any moment. Haruno-San was apparently choking. This was concerning. Her flower allergies seemed to be getting worse.

"Itachi, please don't make a fool out of yourself." His father said.

He'd do as he was told. Life outside ANBU sucked. He had to be where people were. He nodded to the girl before heading out. Right after they exited the shop, a strangling noise came from inside. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were laughing. They were laughing at him!

What a bunch of idiotic girls!

Plus, he was still at loss with the Haruno Sakura Issue. What should he think of a girl who straddled and strip him in public, just to mock him a few days later. He turned to his father.

"Father, I don't get women."

The Clan Head looked at him and closed his eyes.

"Son, why do you think I keep showering your mother with gifts?"

Oh.


	3. Library research

_Hello,_

 _Thank you for all the people who took the time to read the previous chapters :) Big thanks to my first reviewer **Krazy Khyd** and all of you who favourited/followed this story._

 _This story is born from different prompts I read on a tumblr recently. So feel free to suggest any other awkward meeting between Sakura and Itachi to me. I'm trying to get the romance started little by little ^^ I know it used to be quite a common pairing a long time ago. I always wanted to match these two (even if my version of Itachi is a bit OOC)._

 _This time it's a chapter with Sakura's POV. I intend to altern Sakura and Itachi's POV._

 _Have fun!_

* * *

The third time Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi ran into each other was not a coincidence.

" _I didn't think you were the effusive type"_ he had said with this humongous bunch of flowers crowning his head! She had been so nervous about what happened in the coffee shop, and Ino kept pestering her. So, when she saw him with that ridiculous amount of colorful plants, it was too much.

She broke.

Uchiha Itachi had always been known as social oddity. The rare people who interacted with him found him either boring or weird. It was as if he didn't know how to talk properly. He left wide blanks in the conversation and strained silences. Sakura wondered how he would do in political meetings. Being the heir of a powerful clan forced you to attend all sorts of public stuff. She wasn't from a clan herself, but as the Hokage's apprentice, she had obligations too. They probably never attended the same events.

Since their last meeting, the image of Uchiha Itachi questioning her with all these flowers…

She couldn't help the nervous laugh escaping from her lips. She earned a stern look from the librarian.

Right. She had been here to study. And it was about Uchiha Itachi too.

Back when she healed him at the coffee shop, she had noticed something was wrong with him. He had reacted as if her chakra was invasive. Although, medical chakra was meant to be as neutral as possible. Most people reacted well to this chakra repairing them, but some loathed this contact. Uchiha Itachi seemed to be among them. However, his burns healed nicely. The medic in charge of his ANBU team had assured that, had he not known about the coffee incident, he would never had noticed the strained skin cells. Usually, the people who had a low tolerance for medical chakra didn't heal that nicely.

She had been working on the soothing abilities of medical chakra and chakra intolerances before. Her main hypothesis had to do with the social link between the medic and their patient. It was a difficult study to make, because it involved lots of bias. She couldn't use her own observations and patients in the process, because it would false the results even more. Her last observations had been the correlation between the mental and emotional state of the doctor and its patient. The soothing happened when there was a trust from the patient, and a caring mindset from the doctor. Both these elements were mostly impossible to prove, or required monitoring seals and fluids samples from both parties. She hadn't been able to conclude her study properly.

Anyway, she had noticed that a wary patient's chakra system tended to defend itself against medical chakra. Medical chakra had to go against the patient's, resulting in an energy waste and mediocre results. She usually had her fair of uncooperative patients.

Uchiha Itachi had been different. She couldn't pretend to read his face properly, but she remembered him from her Genin days. He had been an impatient and harsh substitute teacher when Kakashi-Sensei arrived late, which meant almost all Itachi-Sama's free mornings. She was really bad at the time, and so were her teammates. Sasuke's reactions helped her understand Itachi-Sama's expression. She was so eager to please the younger one she made all the necessary efforts to get into Itachi-Sama's good books. That was until Sasuke defected for power and she found herself studying under Tsunade-Sama.

Itachi-Sama's pained expression when she healed him had been very similar to the face he had when they met with Sasuke and Orochimaru. That kind of face. She had never healed him before, but she was quite sure of what he felt. Yet, she had felt no resistance from his body, and she healed him with ease. His muscles didn't twitch. It was like he had been paralyzed. And when she had been finished… He _purred_.

It had been an impossible sound coming from him. Something so incongruous it gave her the creeps. It felt like she had to check for the bogeyman under her bed again. She felt like a gazelle waiting to be devoured. Kami, did she run!

She almost slapped herself. She had to focus! Uchiha Itachi had to be seen as the medical issue he posed. Daydreaming about her behavior towards him and the mess it caused was out of question. She turned a few pages from the volume she was consulting. It wasn't worth her time. She picked another book from her table with a sigh and started another bunch of notes.

The hair stood on the back of her head and she felt a twinge in her stomach. Someone was there, watching her. Suspiciously, she raised her eyes to the disagreeable presence. Damn, if it was Sai asking for psychological texts about socialization again…

"Do I have your attention Haruno-San?" Uchiha Itachi asked as he sat on the chair in front of her.

She jerked away from him, bolting from her chair. She managed not to fall on her butt, only to hit a bookshelf. The librarian glared at her. Sakura held her book in her hands, almost defensively.

"M… Most definitely," she replied it a breath.

"Good. You were very studious. I… didn't want to bother you?"

He butchered the sentences, as if he was reading cards. The interrogation of his last sentence was shady. Was he trying to be nice because they were in public? Oh Kami-Sama! He was here to interrogate her again. She heard he was very stubborn. He would skin her alive for what she did in the coffee shop. Plus, she laughed at him at the florist.

His chin jerked at her, daring her to answer him. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest. She had troubles breathing. She swallowed with difficulty. She should try Sai's fake smile and find an escape. Quick. It couldn't be more difficult than faking before the members of the Council, right?

"That's very thoughtful of you Itachi-Sama. However, I am a little busy at the moment."

There. Smooth and polite. It should be enough. But just as an insurance, she'd rather go back to her apartment or the Hospital with a few of the texts she hadn't finished annotating. She gathered her the books she wanted on a neat pile on the corner of the table and put her notes in her bag. She gathered the others and walked back to the shelves.

In the whole process, her eyes met back with Itachi-Sama's. The way he looked at her was like he was drilling holes inside her skull. She shivered, hastened her pace. He followed, walking right behind her. His long legs made silent steps as she trotted forward. With all the books on one arm and her free hand looking for the right place to put them back, her back was open to him. He had so many opening to kill her! She squared her shoulders under his gaze.

She tiptoed to reach the higher shelves. His hand went up immediately to help her. She brusquely withdrew her when she felt her calloused palm on the back of her skin. She got goosebumps. Breathing was getting hard. Cradling the last books to her chest, she fell back in a defensive stance.

"What do you think you are doing?" she whispered with an alarmed tone.

He looked at her, a concerning crease forming on his brow. She had to force herself to go back to a more normal position. She should pay attention. Anything that could look threatening to that man will be bad for her. She was already in a bad position. She had no need to worsen her situation.

"Helping you?" he uttered after an awkward silence.

There it was again, the questioning tone. Was he seriously asking her about his behavior? This was crazy! She wasn't comfortable with the situation at all. She turned her back to him.

"Please don't."

Shit. Her voice was shivering. She should show a little more confidence! But how could she do that with Itachi-Sama shadowing her as she walked the library. Another shelve, another book. She felt him thinking furiously behind her, dissecting her every move. She felt he had words on the tip of his tongue. She wished she could have him go away. Or say something. His silence was making her insides melt.

"You seem to look at various subjects." he finally commented.

"Yes" she hissed in answer.

She could have howled in rage. All this silence and tension for what? Shaky small talk!? What was he looking for? What did he want from her? She'd run out of books soon. After that she'll go back to her table, borrow the texts she wanted and go somewhere else. Anywhere else where Uchiha Itachi wouldn't follow.

She briskly seized her things and went to the clerk's desk.

"I'd like to borrow these."

"Of course, Haruno-San."

Itachi-Sama was still trailing behind her. She couldn't take so much pressure. Why couldn't she be obnoxious like Naruto or go with the flow like Sai? Why couldn't she have Ino's composure? How could this man get under her skin so easily?

Sakura tied her scarf around her neck and bolted out of the building. Itachi-Sama was still following. She'd better get inside the Hospital or the Hokage's building until he went away. She'd never see the end of it if they got close to her apartment.

"Haruno-San," he called. "A moment of your time, please."

She whirled to face him, her emotions and the cold reddening her face. She glared at him.

"What do you want, Itachi-Sama?" she whispered, anger, fear and shame ready to burst.

He blinked and his shoulder slightly back. He raised his hands in a sign of peace. His smile was gentle like Mikoto-Sama's. A bit strained, maybe. It didn't put her at ease.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to borrow the _Chakra sensitivity and war veterans: a traumatizing link_. It's in your bag. I saw you borrow it a few minutes ago."

Huh? He was after one of her books? She opened her satchel and found the essay he was mentioning. Her eyes went back to his when he moved forward. He stopped.

"I just wanted to consult that book, and I'll be on my way. It won't be long."

He could just wait until she was finished, could he? What a rude man! He might have sensed her reluctance, because he started talking again. The lines went smoothly. They seemed rehearsed.

"I would like to discuss our previous meetings, Haruno-San. I should have paid more attention at the coffee shop. We wouldn't be in such a position if I hadn't been taken with the waitress. It is probably not your fault if you happened to fall on my private parts. However, I wanted to ask about your technique, as the situation affected me greatly because you stripped me and…"

The more he talked, the redder she grew. He talked like a marionette. Words that weren't his went out of his mouth, embarrassing her. She had been at fault for falling on him. And straddling him. And stripping him. But speaking of it in pulic? She could feel the eyes of the people and hear their whispers.

"Just take the damn book and get the hell away from me!" she yelled.

She shoved the book in his chest so hard he stumbled forward. Their hands touched when he gripped the essay. Once again, she took off before he could say anything more. This time he didn't follow.

The ghost feeling of his hands was burned on her skin.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading :)  
_

 _Don't hesitate to ask me questions in PM or review!_

See ya!


	4. Shisui's Guidance

_Hello everyone,_

 _My muse hasn't died on me yet, so here's Itachi's part!_

 _Big thanks to the new follow/favourites, as well as my two reviewers for this chapter **Naomipy** and **Nana3**._

* * *

It took him a bit longer than expected to read the essay. _Chakra sensitivity and war veterans: a traumatizing link_ was no bedtime reading. It required lots of knowledge on chakra system and post-traumatic syndrome. He had some basic formation in both, but the text was another level. His appreciation of Haruno Sakura only grew.

It surprised him. He didn't know he appreciated her.

Before purposely running into her in the library, it took him a lot of thinking. He thought about their first and second meeting. He thought about the little girl she had been when Team 7 was assembled. She had changed a lot, and not only physically. He had only remembered her as Sasuke's annoying teammate. She had always been nice to him, though. Even if she _was_ asking a lot of questions about his baby brother. Whom he protected dearly.

Haruno Sakura had been waiting for a creamy latte behind him. She almost got a pint of black coffee because the waitress had tried her way with him. He had been a bit distracted by her jiggling assets and had paid no attention to the petite woman in a lab coat. It wasn't his fault. Mia-San had _huge_ assets, and the tattooed sentence above them was grammatically incorrect. Plus, it had been moving and he couldn't read it well.

His mother told him it wasn't polite to look at a woman's chest, but what could he do? Shizune-San said his glasses were for reading. He used them when doing paperwork. He wouldn't get them out to ogle at a waitress' breasts. Then Haruno-San hissed and received almost a pint of burning liquid. His order, actually. Which lead to the burning on his chest and a medic sitting on his private parts.

He had deemed her as a shameless woman, but a competent one, when she proceeded to strip and heal him. Did she hear herself speak? Telling stuff like "I'm gonna cut your shirt off" or "You're going to feel way better", or "There was no time for me to move you to a private place and take care of you" … Sentences ripped off Kakashi's dirty books.

Then she ran away. Right after he had called her one last time. Right after healing him. Right after her chakra went inside his body and played tricks with his insides. He had checked with his appointed medic during his last check-up, and with Shizune-San after: other people's medical chakra didn't feel like that. Something happened at that moment and he wanted...

He didn't know what he really wanted.

Haruno Sakura profusely apologized during the whole operation, so he didn't deem a public apology necessary. However, he had questions, lots of questions. He wanted to ask her at the flower shop. He didn't get the chance. It only resulted on looking like a fool. Haruno-San and her friend laughed at him.

"I heard a funny story about you" Shisui said when they went home.

"Is this the one about Haruno-San?" he asked with a sigh.

Most of the conversations with Shisui were hard to focus on. The older man chose not to respect the clans' views and rules, being too energetic and eccentric for it. He had a liking for him that Itachi appreciated, even though he didn't get it at all.

"Ah… Everyone knows how our Hokage's apprentice made a fool of herself. But it's in the same time frame. Remember the cute waitress at the counter? Well a friend of mine is a friend of hers, and I heard your eyes had been quite busy."

He told him with a smile before attempting a strangle hold. Itachi freed himself from the man's hands and they started a little wrestling match.

"Mia-San has a tatoo on her chest." Itachi stated. "I was reading. You're the breast man."

"Heh, you might be right!" Shisui replied brightly.

But after a bit of fighting, Shisui sat down and asked him what bothered him. And Itachi told him about the tingly feeling Haruno-San's chakra left him, but he couldn't ask because she was allergic to flowers. If his cousin didn't understand all the subtleties of the two meetings, something was really clear to him. He needed a proper conversation with Haruno Sakura. And he needed to get laid.

"Seriously, Itachi. Medical chakra _does_ feel good, it's one of its purposes."

"Only Haruno-San's made me feel like that." Itachi replied.

"Okay, right. I would tell you to give a go with Sakura-San, but she's out of your league."

"Oh. I see."

He must think he was unable to hold a proper conversation with Haruno-San. Probably a question of different field of work. It was a shame. Itachi did wanted his answers. Well, he could get them otherwise. Maybe in the library.

Shisui squinted at him.

"You didn't get what I was saying, right?"

"You're saying I can't hold a proper conversation with Haruno-San."

"Well, that too. But I was saying you can't have sex with that particular girl. And boy, you really need to open up to this stuff."

Itachi blushed deeply. Shisui was a really crude person. He'd never thought of… Insidiously, his mind reminded him of the thoughts he had when she had been above him, stripping him, her hands on his chest, her chakra dancing under his skin.

"No way. No _fucking_ way! That girl really did something special to you!"

"She just _healed_ me, Shisui."

"Yeah, and you can't get her out of your head."

"Her _technique_! Get your dirty mind back on track!"

"Héhé…"

It was only to escape Shisui that he went back home running. Of course, his mother knew the whole story from A to Z. Of course, to her, it had been entirely his fault. This is how she told him he should seek Haruno-San's out and apologize to her before asking about her behavior. She made him smile like an idiot until she was satisfied and sent him away. But she had also given him an idea: preparing his apology speech. He was quite sure he could tweak it into something nice. While he apologized, he'd ask her about her _technique_. It seemed like a good idea.

After he prepared a rough dialog simulation, he decided to change his ideas and consult the volumes about chakra sensitivity in the library. He might find the answers he was looking for there.

Only to find Haruno Sakura scrupulously studying. He only glanced at her at first before he looked for a book with a promising title. Fate had hands everywhere, for he was lead back to the girl's table. He looked at the messy pink bun above her head, her paper skin and the black rings under her eyes. She would get sick if she didn't lay off a little.

" _I would tell you to give a go with Sakura-San, but she's out of your league"_

Shisui's words danced in his head. His mouth went dry as he noticed the purple strap of her bra sticking out of her shirt. He felt like he should tell her. Or straightening her clothes himself. A bead of sweat rolled down her nape. The curve of her neck as she looked into her studies enticed him. He had the curious itch to wipe the salty drop for her. This was inconvenient. He wouldn't be able to talk to her in these conditions.

He turned around the table, never stopping to look at her. He nervously licked his lips. He had no idea what to say to this girl. He ran through all the possible scenario he had made before. Her eyes were on him the moment he sat down. Annnoyed, wary green eyes met his.

"Do I have your attention, Haruno-San?" he asked.

"M… Most definitely."

She almost fell out of her chair and knocked a shelve down to answer him. He thought it was a strange reaction, but at least she answered something close to what he expected. Even if she looked stupid.

"Good. You were very studious. I… didn't want to bother you?"

He had a hard time to convey his words. He wasn't quite sure he should be that direct. Maybe he should have asked about her day. Or smiled to calm her down? She seemed very wary. But she got some countenance back and smiled at him. It was the first time she did. He felt a bit warm inside. Not many people smiled genuinely at him. Except for woman who wanted to seduce him. But Haruno Sakura was out of his league, like Shisui said. Plus, she was used to see naked patients. He wasn't special to her.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Itachi-Sama. However, I am a little busy at the moment."

After replying to him, she held his gaze for exactly two seconds before completely ignoring him and cleaning her desk. It was a dismissal. But Itachi didn't want to leave. He had her in front of him, alone. He could deal with it. He could have her answer him. So, when she went back to the shelves, he followed. They would be away from the public eye. The perfect place to discuss.

He followed the swift moves of her feet to the ground. She was practically gliding. On the tip of her toes, she tried to get a book back in a shelve. She had gotten it earlier, but now she was in a hurry. Did he make her nervous? He toyed with the idea while moving forward to help her. He felt the warmth of her skin against his, the softness of it against his calluses. He remembered the same hands flat on his chest, buzzing with energy.

Her hand went away. She escaped from him, ready to battle.

He made her nervous. It was an interesting idea. He didn't know what to do with it. He wanted to ask, but she was clearly not in a mood to talk. Her breath was short, her face was red, her expression wary.

"What do you think you are doing?"

What did he think he was doing? Well…

"Helping you?"

She didn't believe him.

"Please don't."

She didn't want him to help him. She probably was one of these independent women. Perhaps should he lead the conversation towards her academics. In a conversation, the man should mostly ask questions and get interested in the answers. At least, that's what Shisui said one day.

"You seem to look at various subjects."

"Yes" she hissed.

And the conversation was over. He followed her back to her things. He followed when she borrowed her books. He followed her when she went outside. Her shoulders were getting more and more tense.

He had no idea what to say to this girl.

Her red scarf hid her neck from his eyes. He felt oddly disappointed. He didn't know why.

"Haruno-San, a moment of your time, please" he managed.

"What do you want, Itachi-Sama?"

The questions jumped inside his mouth. They were so many. Why did she act like that in the coffee shop, and in the flower shop, and in the library? Why was her behavior so changing? Was it true she made no differences between a naked patient and another? Did she seat on other patients as well? Was did Shisui mean when he said she was out of his league?

But the only thing he could sensibly ask about was her book. She made another face. She didn't believe him either. Weirdly enough, it sounded like the best moment to recite the text he prepared, so far. He saw her loose her composure until she just shoved the book in his chest, yelled and ran away.

He just stayed where he was. He wasn't sure following her would show promising results.

He went home with her book, once again thinking of this smooth skin. It took him a bit longer than expected to read the essay. His appreciation of Haruno Sakura only grew.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it :)  
_

 _Don't hesitate to leave a review or a PM._


	5. Training session

_Hello everyone,_

 _Pay attention, there had been several updates since yesterday, so check if you've read chapters 3 and 4 before this one :)_

* * *

Sakura wanted to get her hands on the essay Itachi-San had taken from her. Well, she gave it to get rid of him, didn't she? But now she was eager to get her hands on it. If that man had deemed this text as interesting, maybe he had the same problem she had about her chakra. At least he wasn't fully aggressive in his approach, which could be considered as something good.

However, she needed the book to advance on her research. What she found in the other texts hadn't been sufficient enough. His reaction of reject of her chakra had only been mental. At least it was what his healing hinted. If that was confirmed from _Chakra sensitivity and war veterans: a traumatizing link_ , then it meant Uchiha Itachi seriously needed a therapy. But that meant speaking with Shizune-Senpai his practitioner.

She needed to check all her results if that was the case.

For the meantime, she needed to get her hands on the book. She would have never thought she would need to track Uchiha Itachi down one day. But before trying anything drastic, she might gather some intel on the guy. He didn't seem right in his head the last times she met with him.

So, when her free day came again, she was quick to ask Sasuke for a spar:

"Wanna do it on Team's ground or on my clan's ground."

"Your clan will do. Tsunade-Sama wanted me to check your health anyways."

"Sure. And it has nothing to do with my mother's cooking."

"Touché."

Mikoto-Sama's cuisine was a wonder to the palate. Sakura learned a lot from her. But she did have an assignment from Tsunade-Sama. She had to examine her old teammates, plus Yamato-Taichou. She had done Sai and him first: the ex-ROOT members schedule was hectic. She could do Sasuke after they trained together. Naruto would be the last.

She came early with her medical satchel. She left her stuff in the living room and they were gone, running. Sasuke was a silent runner. He had a lot in his mind. Most of the time it was about the Cursed Seal. They had been unable to remove it. Containment was the only solution. Which had forced them to watch him closely. But with Orochimaru's death, it changed a bit, losing most of its malevolence. Still, even though it made him powerful, it also made him nuts.

Working on the curse seal and seeing how Sasuke was slowly being destroyed by it, Sakura's childish crush crumbled. Her devotion to him became purely medical. He had almost killed her several times in his frenzy. That kind of things makes you think a lot.

When she was running, Sakura often thought about the plants around her path, about how she could use them to make medicine or extract some interesting parts. Or she would toy with her recent experiments. Today though, she was thinking about Uchiha Itachi.

She broke the ice when her and Sasuke were back at his compound, looking for water.

"I keep meeting your brother lately, and he's seriously weird."

"Hn. Took you a long time to see what his weasel face hid."

Sasuke used to worship his brother. Everything changed when he followed Ochochimaru in his creepy lair. He was still complexed about not accomplishing as much as others, though. What changed the most was the esteem he had for his brother.

"Well, he's seriously creeping me out."

"Maybe you shouldn't have done inappropriate things in public with him. Sai told me."

She closed her fists tight. Her gloves creaked. Sasuke gulped. She seriously needed to hit something. Or someone. Probably Ino who had blabbered to anyone who wanted to hear it that she straddled a half-naked Uchiha Itachi in a coffee shop. Of course, Sai listened to his girlfriend and repeated everything to Sasuke. He was probably hoping to unnerve the brunette.

"I… I think I… go see if I… hum… find a change of clothes. For training." Sasuke mumbled.

He knew about her strength too. Seems like some injuries and images painfully stuck to his mind, even when he went berserk on her with the mark and all. Getting on Sakura's bad side was the worse idea he could have. So, he escaped with a lame excuse.

He'd be back when she was calm enough to spar without killing him or destroy his clan's properties.

Left alone, Sakura tried to vent out her frustration by stretching a bit. It did nothing to calm her down: her mind kept returning on Itachi-Sama. His attitude infuriated her. He ridiculed her in public. Who stalks another person to get a book? Seriously? Then the man proceeded to apologize and settle his scores with her. In public, he talked about the most embarrassing episode that ever happened to her!

Her body reacted before she was fully conscious of the presence behind her. With full strength, her fist collided with the face of the man she had been ranting about. Itachi-Sama flew all the way across the Uchiha training field.

Sakura cursed as he landed as gracefully as he could. He was gasping in pain when she arrived on him.

"I… I'm sorry. I thought you were someone dangerous" she apologized.

"I didn't think you were that fast, Sakura-San. You surprised me."

Surprising him? How come! He was Uchiha Itachi, the equivalent of a living shinobi god.

His voice was muffled by the hands covering his face. He had apparently had the time to disperse most of her enhanced strike, dispersing the chakra since he hadn't been able to avoid her fist. His nose was heavily bleeding and a purplish mark on his lips hand cheekbone indicated that she might have cracked the bone underneath. She hoped she didn't knocked his teeth out.

"I need to see the wound to cure you, Itachi-Sama."

"It isn't necessary, Haruno-San. I can go and see another doctor."

He was drawing back from her. Sakura frowned. Why in hell did he want to see another doctor if there was one across him? Then it hit her: he didn't like her chakra and she had just landed a hit. She flared her chakra anyway. She dealt with annoying patients before. There was no way Itachi-Sama could be that different.

Managing to hurt Uchiha Itachi once while he was distracted was highly improbable. But punching him in the face while he had probably been trying to talk to her, or whatever, this was close to impossible. Such is the conclusion Sasuke managed when he came across the current scene of Sakura coaxing his brother into healing him. The man kept refusing her.

"Sasuke, your brother doesn't want to let me heal him. Please help me."

"Sakura, that is…"

"Sasuke, tell your teammate not to waste her chakra on me and go fetch the clan doctor."

"Aniki, the clan doctor is…"

"Any other doctor! I don't want her to heal me."

His voice came out harsh, dry, commanding. Sasuke's feet obeyed him before he could do anything else. He turned away. But Sakura was stubborn as well, so she grabbed his hands and led them away from his face. It was a battle of strength and chakra. She let her chakra seep into the man's skin, her eyes fixed on the injury. Itachi-Sama's face crunched in pain. Sakura filed an apology at the back of her head and kept working. A whimper escaped his lips when she started working on his cells. Working as smoothly as she could, she tried to ignore she was probably inflicting him a great pain.

She had shamed him in front of his brother and on his clan's ground. There was no way she could escape him.

She felt him try to reverse the hold on her hands. It was getting hard to focus if he wanted to escape again. The moment his long fingers twisted to hold her wrists, she moved her hands forward, cradling his face. Like that, it was way easier to heal him. He closed his eyes in defeat, another deep painful sound ripped off his chest.

She stopped the chakra as soon as she could. She took his perspiration and rapid breathing into account as she prodded his face. His eyes were closed and his face tensed.

"Are you feeling any pain under my fingers, Itachi-San?"

She didn't feel any protuberance, but he might have micro-lesions left or maybe bone shards. His cheek was raspy under her fingers. She felt awkwardly intimate with that man she barely knew. She tried to ignore the hands grabbing hers as she worked. He opened his eyes and met hers. Her smile wavered at their intensity. His fingers glided on her skin, warning her of the catch that was coming. Today she wouldn't escape his wrath. She trembled.

"I… Itachi-Sama?" she muttered.

He was scrutinizing her. His hold on her hands was firm, dissuading her escape. His eyes were two pools of black ink, threatening to drown her. Her breath was caught in her lungs. She couldn't breath as Itachi-Sama clearly invaded is personal space. She felt his breath coming near her skin. She tugged on his hands to free hers, but he was like grinding them, rattling the bones.

"Aniki!" Sasuke called. "what are you doing?"

"Foolish Otoutou, I'm being very clear" he said.

"I… I won't heal you without permission anymore." Sakura squeaked.

She was so, so afraid of what he might do to her. He was showing her how he could just easily kill her.

"Okay, no, this is clearly not a good situation," the younger Uchiha said. "Sorry aniki, but Sakura came here for my physical examination. We'll be leaving you."

With a fast pace, Sasuke grabbed them both by their respective collars and separated them. His brother squinted at him, clearly furious. Then the teenager whisked the trembling Sakura away. They almost crashed on the house's patio.

"Oh dear… Oh Kami…" Sakura wheezed.

"The heck was that?" Sasuke spat.

"I thought I was _fucking_ going to die there. You just saved my ass."

Sasuke raised a brow. He was probably surprised at her verbal onslaught. Sakura only became crude when she was emotionally unstable. He stared at her without speaking before motioning her to her bag. Too bad for the training, though. And now she was clearly too afraid to ask her book back. She barely spoke to her patient while she was examining him.

So, it came as a surprise when Sasuke asked:

"Anything happened between you and my brother?"

"You mean apart from a bunch of awkward meetings?"

"You've been… seeing each other?" he asked with disbelief.

She glared at him.

"Right, sorry. Probably not the best choice of words."

"Your brother's just super creepy, that's all. Now shut up and take off your shirt."

It was a wonder why Itachi chose the exact moment her ear was on Sasuke's naked chest to get home. They were going to die. Slowly and painfully.

Sasuke's fingers twitched. She saw him sign to her. He wanted her to distract Itachi while he grabbed their mother to save them. She didn't have the time to react that the boy was gone.

"Ha?" she exclaimed as the boy disappeared.

She saw Itachi hesitate between his two preys before zeroing on her. She gulped nervously as she went back to her feet. She noticed that he had washed the blood off his face. It didn't make him less intimidating. With grace, he walked to her, forcing her to take a sharp turn on the patio. Once again, she was trotting while he was simply walking. Dangerous. With ease, he drove her back into a wall. His arms went to cage her. He grabbed her face to make her look up. His callous chaffed her skin.

"Haruno-San" he called with his deep voice.

His baritone made both her chests rumble. Sakura stopped breathing. His fingers dug into the soft skin of her cheeks. What was he trying to…?

"Sakura-Chan, Itachi, it's time for lunch." Mikoto-Sama called.

With reluctance, Itachi let her flee to the living room. His eyes never trailed away from her.

* * *

 _Let's give it a rest for now ^^  
_

 _Tell me what you thought of this chapters in the reviews._

 _ **Question time** : If Sakura had a date with another character in this fic, should it be an OC or a canon character?_


	6. Approach

_Hello :)_

 _My chapters keep getting longer and longer, espacially thanks to Itachi and Shisui's dating tips._

 _Enjoy your reading_

* * *

Itachi had been visiting his mother when Sasuke bolted inside the house. Eyes closed and taking a sip from her tea, Uchiha Mikoto calmly told her younger son where she had moved Haruno-San's bag. Should he need some sturdy arm and leg guards, a new pair was available in his rooms.

"Are you perhaps training with Haruno Sakura?" Itachi asked.

That intrigued him deeply. He knew the girl and his brother had been training back in their Genin days. He knew Team 7 was quite united. Long-term bonds were rare. It meant their team worked very well together.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied simply.

"Perhaps she mentioned the book I borrowed from her." Itachi said.

"… she didn't."

The pause left by his brother could indicate that the girl had talked about him anyways. Interesting.

Itachi gave them a tiny nod. He had a medic to see. Many questions had risen from his recent readings. He wished to share his findings with her. Maybe she could tell him more about the way she malaxed her chakra. Maybe she could tell him about the warmth he felt the day she healed him.

He wondered about her mood of the day. She had been cranky, inappropriate but caring at the coffee shop, embarrassed and amused at the florist, focused then tensed and snappy at the library. Haruno Sakura was a kaleidoscope of emotions, an intriguing question teasing him endlessly.

 _You can't have sex with that particular girl_ , Shisui said the other day. He blushed at that thought. Shisui tended to go overboard with everything. Itachi had never really thought of settling down with anyone. There used to be a thing between Uchiha Izumi and him. She had crushed on him like many girls did at the Academy. But time went on and she was moving onto another member of the clan. Someone more _open-minded_ as she put it. Itachi thought he was cultured enough, but she seemed to want more than he could ever give to her.

A shame, really. She used to make him nice dumpling.

There was Haruno-San! She saw her stretch around the Uchiha training ground, a sour expression on her face. What had her little brother done to her? He wondered. He walked towards her in silence. He hadn't cared how repressed his energy was. He was used to the shadows and rarely mingled with people.

What did Shisui said again? Something about surprising woman and listening to them being the key. Fine, he'll surprise the medic. Appearing in her dead angle seemed surprising enough to him. He would personally approve of anyone able to sneak upon him. This girl was part of the new Sannin. She should appreciate the gesture as well. Itachi liked meeting strong opponents. It kept him on edge.

She reacted way sooner than he expected. She was _that_ good and he never noticed? Her glowing fist collided with his face before he could entirely avoid it. He accompanied her move, drawing back a few steps. Pain exploded in his lips, nose and left cheek. She had a beautiful right hook. He flipped his body and managed a crouch landing, his hand masking his face. Blood seep through his fingers.

Magnificent. She was one of her kind.

She was already by his side. The dizziness subsided a bit as he stood. She was cursing and apologizing at the same time. Just like the first time they met.

"I… I'm sorry. I thought you were someone dangerous"

"I didn't think you were that fast, Sakura-San. You surprised me."

She didn't believe him. Instead, she asked to see his wounds and heal him. He didn't want to. He told her so. He wanted everyone to see how strong she was. He wanted everyone to witness Haruno Sakura. He wanted to…

She didn't listen. Soft words, reassuring words fell from her lips. Nonsense about her chakra being disagreeable. Medical jargon about multiplication of his cells being painful. Another apology for the burning coffee. She wanted to heal him. He...

No one had ever spoken so softly to him. This was the woman her patients came to see. This was the soft, but firm care they earned through her care. She…

She was awfully close, hands ready to heal him. He didn't like being touched. His mother and father never hugged him, even as a kid, so why should anyone? Only Shisui toyed with his limits, poking him, wrestling with him. Baby Sasuke had done so, clinging to his pants. He had been physically close to his younger brother, for he poked him when he was amused.

Haruno Sakura sat on his private parts in public. He had touched her soft hands twice the other day.

She was awfully close. He noticed the redder strands of hair in her pink tresses. He noticed the lighter shade of green just around her pupils. He noticed the cracks on her dry lips. She kept speaking, never breaking eye contact.

"So, please let me do my work, Itachi-Sama."

He couldn't. This was too much. She was too close! He didn't want her to get any closer. If she was so fixated on his health, then he'd go to a doctor. But he didn't want her. Right now, he didn't know what he could do. The only thing he could do was using the hands in front of his face to put a distance between them. It was ridiculous. He was hiding behind his hands. He was an ex-ANU captain as well as the Police Commissioner, and he was hiding behind his hands, so he wouldn't be healed by a medic.

Sasuke suddenly appeared near them, completely baffled by the hit she had landed on him.

"Sasuke, your brother doesn't want to let me heal him. Please help me," she ordered.

"Sakura, that is…"

Itachi interrupted his reflex ion. She didn't have to go so far for him. He didn't deserve her devoted attention. This girl was too much for him to handle. Shisui had been right. She was out of his league.

"Sasuke, tell your teammate not to waste her chakra on me and go fetch the clan doctor."

"Aniki, the clan doctor is…"

"Any other doctor! I don't want her to heal me."

He almost yelled at Sasuke. That is how distressed he was by the current situation.

However, dismissing Haruno Sakura probably was the wrong move for she boldly seized his hands in hers and bat them away. He resisted. She infused her chakra inside. It crawled all the way up his arms until it reached his face. A warm sugary river filled him, and he was frozen again. It felt… It felt… Like an embrace. He had no other word for it.

He forgot about the pain in his face as his eyes were drawn to her focused face. He felt his face twist under her ministration. This felt… A whimper escaped from his lips. How disgraceful of him! But she was the one who had an apologetic gaze. She thought she was inflicting pain. Foolish girl!

Something swirled inside of him, harder, stronger than it did in the coffee shop. Without knowing why, his fingers moved. They were longing to feel the smooth skin of her hands again. Her focus faltered slightly as he curled his fingers. She used the exact moment he surrendered to her touch to cradle his face. Yes, her hands were even softer this way. His chest rumbled. He wanted…

His breath hitched up. She was being so forward. They were on his clan grounds; his brother was there. But her hands… These hands could explode boulders, cut trough muscles without touching the skin and stitch back bones… They were so soft, so gentle on his face. He…

 _She's out of your league._

Itachi closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Damn that Shisui. Damn it all. Why wasn't he clearer? What did that even mean?

"Are you feeling any pain under my fingers, Itachi-San?"

And why was she still that nice around him? She should be wiser. He had no idea what he should be doing, now. He had no idea what he would do later. But there were half-formed ideas in the back of his mind. He had to understand and put it into words.

He opened his eyes. She gasped. He felt her hands tremble on his skin as she muttered his name with uncertainty. He wasn't quite sure of the method next. From the rare interactions he had with the other sex, and the stories he heard from his subordinates, holding hands and gaze into the girl's eyes was the right thing to do. Haruno-San seemed bold enough to like that kind of attention. She had been quite demonstrative when he surprised him earlier. So, chances were high she'd let him dare too. He grabbed her hands.

All the _Icha Icha_ said the fondling came right after the grabbing. Granted, they spoke about breasts, but Itachi wasn't brave enough today. He was a genius, right? He should figure out how to fondle hands, then. Haruno-San had really soft hands, he noted. Really soft. He felt a bit nervous as he observed her reactions. She seemed very apprehensive. Oh. Perhaps was he doing something wrong.

Just to check, he went closer. Her lips were quivering a bit. The sweet smell of her hair mixed with her fresh sweat enchanted him. She had been running. Girls were soft and smelled good. He had forgotten about that. Izumi smelled nice, and so did his mother. There was something more to Haruno-San that enticed him. He wanted to bury his nose right across her neck and remain contented and happy.

He wanted to stare at her eyes forever too. These vibrant green eyes were doing things to him.

"Aniki!" Sasuke called. "what are you doing?"

"Foolish Otoutou, I'm being very clear" he replied, never breaking eye contact.

"I… I won't heal you without permission anymore." Sakura squeaked.

Itachi frowned. She didn't seem receptive to his messages at all. She seemed more frightened than seduced by him. He was clearly doing something wrong. But the hand holding and her hands on him… What had gone wrong?

"Okay, no, this is clearly not a good situation. Sorry aniki, but Sakura came here for my physical examination. We'll be leaving you."

Sasuke went between them and stole Haruno-San away. Itachi let them go. He had a lot of thinking to do. Plus, his mother awaited them for lunch. He had to be really fast about it and correct his mistakes right away.

He was banging at Shisui's door the next minute.

"The hell, Itachi?" his cousin groaned. "I'm trying to sleep here. Long mission. Came back yesterday. Remember?"

"I need your advice."

"What crawled up your pants? You look… Well, you look like hell broke loose."

"I held hands with Haruno-San. What do I do now?"

Shisui's face went blank. His head titled to the side.

"I'm sorry?"

"I held hands with Haruno Sakura. She's not out of my league. But I'm doing something wrong."

"Nope. That is not happening." Shisui said with a strained smile.

"Shisui! I'm quite sure my mother will keep her for lunch. I need your help."

"This is a dream. I'm going to wake up." He said.

"This is not a dream. You can come for lunch. It will be your proof and your payment altogether."

Shisui blinked. He nudged at Itachi. He crossed his arms and paused.

"Kami-Sama! You're serious!" Shisui said.

Itachi didn't like his tone.

"I held hands with Haruno-San." He repeated helpfully. "She healed me. She grabbed my hands because I didn't want to. She healed me anyways. I think she was… nice."

"That sounds promising." Shisui commented. "Just so I know, why did she heal you in the first place?"

"She punched me in the face."

"Okay…"

Itachi still didn't like his tone.

"So, the hand holding happened after she healed you."

"Her hands were on my face. So, I took them away and I fondled them."

"You fond… what?"

"I fondled her hands."

"Okay… You know, I'm still expecting to wake up. But since this is really getting super fun, I want the end of the story. You said you needed my help."

"Yes."

Itachi cleared his voice.

"Shisui. Tell me if I'm a bad fondler."

Shisui snorted. He had the decency not to laugh too long. Itachi was really loathing the turn of the conversation. Why wasn't he helpful.

"Okay. Let's do this." Shisui giggled and extended a hand towards him. "Fondle my hand."

With reluctance, Itachi made a practical demonstration. Shisui's face twisted with pain. He stopped massaging his cousin's hand. Said cousin flexed his fingers several times.

"Well, that explains a lot" Shisui said. "You have no idea how to touch a girl."

"… Was it that bad?"

"Well, you're lucky Sakura-Chan has her super strength and healing abilities. I'd advise you don't touch her for now. So, er… You said she was at Mikoto's?"

Itachi nodded sagely. His fondling skills needed to be upgraded it seemed.

"Itachi, I don't mean to pry into your private business, but… What exactly do you want of her? It's quite a step from 'I want to know why her chakra feels so good' to 'I'm gonna try and fondle her hands'."

He pinched his lips. He didn't want Shisui to pry either. Although, he was in dire need of advices and explanations. Why he had suddenly wanted that? He wasn't quite sure. These creeping thoughts had started at the coffee shop after she healed him. They came also when he watched her work in the library. That… need to touch her… to feel her skin under his…

"That is unbelievable." Shisui said. "You're actually showing interest in woman. It's a miracle."

"Shisui…"

"Okay! Okay! Pretend I said nothing. Please move on to the explanatory part of your waking desire."

"She's… I wanted… It just… happened?"

Shisui smiled at him, warmly, genuinely.

"Oh… I'm so proud of you, Itachi! You're growing up! I have so many things to…"

"Haruno-San is at my mother's house. I need your help."

"Okay, you need a crash course, and I need to put on some pants. So why don't you come inside and we work on an approach?"

It sounded good. Itachi agreed.

And it started simple:

"Let's say you have cornered a thieve in a dark alley. You're working towards him like a tiger circles its prey. Now, imagine that Sakura-Chan is your thief. How do you act?"

* * *

 _I asked last time wether you'd see Sakura date an OC or a Canon Character. The poll is still open:  
_

 _OC: 2_

 _Canon Charater: 1 (Who is it, even I don't know)_

 _Thanks for all your encouragements and nice reviews and see ya!_


	7. Double shift

_This update is a bit smaller. It was curiously hard to write._

 _I hope I won't get a block._

* * *

"So, my mother wanted to know the next time you'll be eating at home." Sasuke said

"Probably never if it happens the same way as before" she replied.

Sakura wished she wouldn't run into any Uchiha for a millennium or two. The infamous lunch starring Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Mikoto and her two sons had been a disaster. The oddball Uchiha and the matriarch had asked embarrassing questions while Itachi-Sama had dissected her with his eyes during the entire meal. Her death had been slow.

"What happened?" Naruto asked through a mouthful of ramen.

"Dobe, that is disgusting." Sasuke commented. "I don't know what came over them, really."

"Anyways, I don't want to handle any of them right now."

As usual, Team 7 had its customary weekly meal. Because of Sakura's overfilled agenda with the hospital and Sasuke's hectic schedule with ANBU, said meal varied from breakfast to midnight snack. Today, they had managed a dinner at Ichiraku's right before the medic's next shift.

"What did Teme's brother do again?" Naruto asked.

"He tried to pin me to a wall and kill me" Sakura hissed.

"If he had more social skills, I'd think he's trying something with you. But…"

Sasuke's voice trailed. Of course. Uchiha Itachi developing an interest into someone? That wasn't happening. This guy was unable to start a conversation. Seduction was out of question. It was such a foreign situation they couldn't wrap their minds around it.

"He said something about a book."

"He… kinda stalked me in the library until I gave it to him. Right after he _apologized_ in public and demanded that I explained my fall in the coffee shop." Sakura explained.

"Well, if he stalked you to get a book from you, maybe he was trying to say 'thank you'?" Naruto suggested. "Your brother's not right in his head."

They tried to figure out how Itachi really ticked. But their hypotheses were going nowhere. The only thing they concluded was that he was really affected by her chakra and was so impressed she landed a hit that he momentarily switched to her fist name. Apart from that…

"Well, enough of him" Sakura said as she paid her share. "I have lots of work waiting for me in the ER."

"See ya, Sakura-Chan!"

"Hn."

There she went all the way to the hospital, got changed in this silly blue unform and labcoat. She started with the usual check-ups, but got her round interrupted by the impromptu arrival of an injured ANBU team. Since she was the most graded, and had the appropriate credentials, she had to assemble a team to cure all these people.

They had run into Zetsus. Since Madara's defeat, its silly tree was producing the man-plant creature. They raided villages to feed and reproduce. Finding the main tree was a pain in the ass, even with the combined action of all the great nations.

Sakura was glad none of her friends were send on these missions. But she knew she'd have to face with a known face in the operating theatre one day or another. And, well, she started to know them when they appeared under her hands.

One critically-injured black-op took pretty much most of her time. The others were less severely affected by the wood shards that the Zetsus shredded them with. They were probably trying to get their friend home when it happened. She didn't really know. She never had to. Her work was to fix them up, so they could be sent on the fieldwork as soon as possible.

Her first shift ended on a hopeful but exhausted note. She earned a little break she immediately spent at the coffee shop. Even with the disastrous event involving Uchiha Itachi last time she went in, it was still one of her favorite places in town.

"Good morning Sakura-San, I see you're already at work." the manager greeted her.

There weren't many costumers coming this early, so she sat at the counter. The man was operating alone. Mia-the-waitress was nowhere to be seen. She casually asked about it and other little things. Kyou-head-manager, as his nametag read, was a really sweet man. She decided she quite liked his stlyle and having a known face with a smile every other morning was a blessing.

She looked at him as he produced the finest milk froth on her cup and artistically sprinkled it with cocoa powder and liquid cream. He really knew how to care about people. She liked that about a man. Since they hadn't much time for some bed action with her shifts, the hospital people tended to snug with their colleagues, or with any available partner whenever they needed it. Sakura wasn't that different, albeit Tsunade-Sama asked her to be discrete about her sexual activity.

Kyou had thin hands, civilian hands. She usually dealt with scarred bodies and sun-kissed skin. He clearly looked like a weak civilian, but he had his own charm. His barista uniform did a lot, but she could see he took care of himself. Dark-green hair, hazel eyes, trimmed beard and a nice toned body… She didn't ask much of the people she picked for a one-night stand.

"Sakura-san?" he asked. "You were staring."

"Yes. I'm sorry Kyou-San. It had been a long night, and I still have today."

"Is that so? I had the distinct impression you were staring at me." He cheekily whispered.

"And what if it was the case." She replied suavely.

He put her beverage on the counter with a slice of pie. On the house. She didn't have the occasion to enjoy it last time, and he thought she could like it. It made her smile. They were alone in the café and he was the manager. There was no one to tell them to hurry. No costumer to burn with black coffee. No annoying waitress.

He had drawn her face on the coffee, she noted. She giggled. He was quite good at it. Her latte tasted wonderful. The pastry as well. She licked her lips slowly, enjoying the last specks of cream and chocolate. The move drew his eyes to her lips. He might be okay with a little bit of fun later today.

So, it wasn't surprising when his hands lingered near hers when he gave her change back. She winked at him before leaving. Her hips swayed just a bit.

"Maybe I could bring your favorite latte in your office after work." he suggested slyly.

"Do I get a pastry with it?" she asked, a smirk gracing her lips.

"I have a suggestion if you'd like."

He walked to her, stopping very close to her. He was a little bit shorter than she expected, but it would be fine. His hand went to close the curtains before his mouth was against her ear.

"How about a big thick éclair? You looked like someone who could be quite hungry after a long and strenuous day of work."

"I wouldn't mind a special delivery."

There she went, escaping the naughty hands he was already closing around her. This kind of excitement would have to wait. But she would get tingly all day. The perspective lightened her entire shift. She was getting ahead of herself, but she had a good feeling about tonight.

It also helped her a lot when she ran into Uchiha Itachi. He was leaning near her office with her essay and a little paper bag in his hands. More accurately, she knew what was coming from her through the rumor mill. Nurses liked to chat a lot. They liked to share about hunks the most. But their greatest pleasure was to embarrass Sakura. Given the incident with Uchiha Itachi, Sakura wasn't surprised to learn that her "boyfriend" was expecting her.

"Haruno-San, I came here to apologize." He said. "My behavior had been the worst the other day. Here is the book I took from you as well as a little something to eat."

She took the items with prudence. He had a hard time to let go and was apparently putting the greatest distance between them. There was three lovely-looking cream-puffs inside.

"Thank you Itachi-Sama, I guess."

"I was told to specify these pastries will _fill your mouth with cream_ and _please you beyond content_."

She gaped at him and almost dropped the bag. There was so much despise in his tone. Did someone asked him to prank her? His gaze was piercing her skull. He seemed to wait for something, but it didn't come. In the end, she had to eat his gift to make him leave. He really was a strange man.

Kyou came right on time with a thermos filled with coffee and a few macarons. No rumors averted her from his arrival. He was a pleasant surprise.

And even though the éclair wasn't as thick as she had hoped, it was quite good anyway.

* * *

 _Thanks for all your nice reviews :)  
_

 _See ya!_


	8. That guy

_Happy late Christmas to you all!_

 _This chapter kind of wrote itself, it was great! Given the lack of reaction regarding last chapter, I guess I'm better at making fun of Itachi than I am at making fun at Sakura. I'll try to get better, so that both become amazing._

 _Enjoy your reading!_

* * *

Shisui was sitting cross-legged on his apartment when he was back from work that day. Itachi didn't scowl at the blatant disrespect of his privacy. His cousin had no idea what boundaries meant. And if the playful glint in his eyes meant nothing good, he had come to associate it with a certain kunoïchi.

She knew no boundaries either. She used to be a random nagging thought. Now these _ideas_ were associated with her. He had flashes of her lithe form back against a wall in his parent's house. He cradled her face in one of her hands. She had a fine bone structure. Her lips were trembling. And later she was looking at him discretely. It enticed him.

"You know, I think I have a pretty good idea why she's not likely to answer to your… whatever you're feeling for her. Cause it's quite the murderous looks you've given her."

Itachi raised a brow but didn't comment. Instead, he decided to go for a cold beer. He tossed a can at his cousin's face. It'd never hit his face, but one man can dream.

"Come on! Tell me you've noticed how you look at her."

"I look at her with great interest, mind you." Itachi replied.

"Well it looks like you're going to kill her. And if you add the fact you've tried to break her fingers and her jaw, I'd bet you anything that Sakura-Chan is more likely to run away from you than accept you."

Itachi pinched his lips. This was a concerning revelation. He had no ill intentions towards this woman. She had no reason to fear him.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her. She looked rather feisty to me after all that happened. Plus, you're the one who told me to go at her as if I was trying to arrest her."

"Well you could use some gentleness. It's just like when you _fondled_ my hands. You want to be kind to a woman, not crush her. Unless she asks you to."

He wiggled his brows. Itachi didn't get the reason of this gesture. Shisui snorted at him.

"Don't worry little cousin, for you have me. I'm a lady-killer, you know?"

"Though I have no doubts you'd hide their bodies efficiently, I don't think you'd hurt a woman."

"Itachi, a lady-killer is a _Don Juan_ …"

"Oh."

Shisui sipped his beer, bathing in his silent reflection. Itachi wondered how many girls went through his cousin's bed. If he asked them, he might get more accurate data about how girls liked to be treated. He'd rather test how to _fondle_ with them rather than Shisui. He looked at his hands and then at his friends, wondering what was so different between them. He stared at him. How would he look at a girl if he wanted her to sit on his private parts again?

"So, did you think about what you wanted to do to her? I know you've read the first volume of the _Icha Icha_ series before. It never occurred to you that the things they do in it might be the things you'd like to try with a girl?"

He'd made the connection. People could do many things in fiction, impossible things even.

"Jiraya-Sama's descriptions are fairly accurate. I suggest you use the books as a reference." Shisui said.

"Last time you said porn wasn't good as an example because everything was faked."

"Porn? It's not porn! It's _erotica_! Plus, the story line is very well done."

Itachi wondered the difference between the two. He should really carry a dictionary around this guy.

"Anyways, while you're getting some knowledge about the birds and the bees… Actually, I think you should go to the sex-ed class. It's not because you've graduated early and went to ANBU super fast that you should neglect this subjects. Anko teaches it, if I'm right. She's very informative. A little kinky too."

Informative? Kinky? Did he meant that he…

"Yes, I had sex with her. No need to glare at me."

"I wasn't glaring. I was just wondering."

"Well, work on your facial expressions Itachi. No wonder you're frightening Sakura-Chan."

He'll try this sex-ed class if it was that informative. But Shisui had suggested they do something else while he was getting the hang of seduction and sexuality.

"Seduction and hunt are very similar." Shisui said, paraphrasing their last explicative conversation. "You have to observe your prey to know how it behaves. Then you lure her into a trap. I don't think Sakura-Chan is that hard to trap, however you'll miss every chances if 1) you don't know what she likes 2) you don't know how to act."

Itachi nodded. His cousin wasn't quite done, judging by his tone.

"So, we're going to observe Sakura-Chan! You said you met hear in that café near the Hospital."

He remembered a petite body sitting on him, soft hands caressing his chest, warm chakra filling him…

"That's a nice expression on your face Itachi. You're longing for her, right?"

Itachi glared at him.

"Okay, okay… So, tomorrow morning, we're going to wait for Sakura-Chan's shift to end and observe her. I'm quite sure you can learn a lot, only by seeing how she interacts with people."

It seemed like a good idea when Shisui said it. So Itachi agreed. They would meet the following morning. Observing Haruno Sakura seemed a nice idea. He wanted to fill his mind with other things than the curve of a neck, the smoothness of a skin, or big green eyes.

This is how he found himself lurking inside a coffee shop with an unaware citizen of Konoha, with his cousin. The woman he had his views on went inside, bag under her eyes and disheveled. This girl lacked in decorum. She missed that classy look he was used in women. All the princesses or high-born daughters his mother had bothered him with always had that little something more. They were all well-dressed, with perfect make-up and flawless attitude. With all due respect, Haruno Sakura had nothing for her. Her hospital clothes were wrinkly and grubby, her face grim and she dragged her fatigued body like one would hand dead meat. She was unappealing compared to these girls he occasionally dated, just to keep the arranged marriage at bay.

He observed how, despite exhaustion, her chakra was well-distributed in her body. He couldn't hear any labor in her breathing. Her feet made no noise at all when she glided on the floor. Had she not left that mask of her fall when she thought nobody saw, he wouldn't have guessed her physical state. Haruno Sakura was a kunoïchi. She was the Hokage's apprentice, and looking at her showed him she deserved that title.

"And you say this sluggish girl managed to land a hit?" Shisui whispered. "Well, you're gonna be hitting on her pretty soon…"

Itachi detached his eyes from the girl momentarily. She was the only one in the shop and wouldn't go anywhere for a while. He looked at Shisui a little bit offended. How dare he suggest he could hit a woman. He wouldn't do that outside training. Or maybe he meant… Itachi had read a bit of _Icha Icha_ last night, and this spanking business seemed…

"You're missing all the action. And my pun, by the way."

His eyes were immediately back on her. She looked hungry as she watched the barista prepare her cup. She must have been craving for that coffee. Her eyes never left the hands that were crafting her beverage. He made a mental note about this latte thingy. Gifting a woman always made her more open to be wooed. Plus, his mother always had him giving something to the girls she made him meet: she said they would be more forgiving of his lack of manners.

"Boy, she's a needy little thing, isn't she?" Shisui cooed. "And you're the guy who's going to help her."

"I'm helping her with her sugar rush?"

Shisui froze and deadpanned. Discretely, he gestured to the two people down there. The short conversation between them was hushed and not spoken. There was sparkles in their eyes and an undertone he wasn't sure he liked. His cousin showed him how the waiter's hands were hovering near Haruno-San's as he got her drink. He made him notice her giggle (what a nice sound) when she saw her face on the mug. She closed her eyes and… made that pleasured sound (a moan) when she took her sip. She had a milk mustache on her lips, and Itachi was suddenly the one with a sugar rush.

"She's a little minx, that girl. I think she's aiming at the manager."

What? Itachi looked better. How graceful was she when she danced around that oaf of a civilian… He was stumping all around her as she wrapped herself around him, never touching. Why was she doing that? It was making him very uncomfortable. That… that wink she gave him, and now the way her hips… Damn Kami-Sama… He wished he was at the barista's place, and at the same time he wished he never saw that scene. His fists clenched. Shisui noticed. He patted his shoulder.

"I told you she was out of your league. She's like _miles away_ from you. And if you're thinking of withdrawing, I wouldn't mind getting a bite of…"

"Shisui. Why are they talking patisserie that close to each other?"

He liked patisserie. He had tasted lots of bakery and teashops all around the five great nations. This… this waiter had nothing on him. Itachi bet that with the right spur, he could have Haruno-San visit any other establishment than this one. And what did pastries had to do with all these touches and… Itachi suddenly had a nagging suspicion.

"Shisui, was I supposed to act like that when I got her against a wall?"

His cousin sighed. Itachi thought using his Sharingan for data could be pretty useful in the moment. He caught it all. The employee was suggesting offering her a drink and an éclair. He was quite sure they made no éclair in this shop. Then, with an inept move, the man tried to rub against the girl. She was gone before he noticed. Itachi hesitated. Shall he extort the barista's secrets now or try to stop the woman before she was back to work.

Shisui had to stop him from kidnapping an unaware citizen. With a shushin, they were inside his office.

"What. Was. That?" he growled.

"That is a hell of a lucky man, I tell you." Shisui said. "Did you see how saucy her wink was? That girl will never fall for you, my friend. You've gotten in a mess…"

Itachi ignored the rambling Shisui. He was thinking hard. He had Haruno-San's book. He could give it back to her in the afternoon. Maybe he could give her better pastries with it and she would be happy to enjoy them with him. He knew where to find the best patisserie in Konoha. Maybe if… if… if she could made that _sound_ again. The one coming from her throat… He closed his eyes.

He blocked Shisui's chop.

"You weren't listening to me," he whined. "I know you've been thinking about Sakura-Chan. Itachi, you must forget about her. I mean, she won't understand you because your body language is messed up."

"But the barista's wasn't. I am positive that I can act like that guy and offer her better pastries."

"Itachi, you're talking about bringing her desert. They weren't speaking about that."

So, he was right to think there was an undertone. His gaze was demanding: he wanted to know.

"Okay, I'm going to break it to you. Sakura-Chan was seducing the barista, and he was flirting back. They talked about having a sexual relationship."

"They did?"

"Yes. It came with the delivery he offered her."

"Oh. I'm a bit disappointed. I'd like a pastry delivery from time to time."

"Itachi, there will be no pastry delivery. The _big thick éclair_ he was talking about was actually his dick."

But… But… But that didn't make any sense. You couldn't have a sugar frosting or crème patissière with an actual…

"I have the incredible suspicion that I lost you on that last one."

"Yes. Totally. Explain how you can put sugar frosting on your private parts and offering it to a woman. It seems like it's a strange way to have sex."

Jiraya-Sama's novels didn't cover that part. Or maybe there were something later in the books…?

"Okay. First of all, it's an _analogy_. You know what an analogy is, right? So, no one is putting any sugar frosting anywhere in this situation. Even though it's an interesting idea, but I won't get into it right now. He was referring to the shape of the éclair, compared to the length of an erect penis. Second, if you're wondering why he's mentioning pastry, it's because he's referring to _oral sex_ , the _fellatio_."

He should really get that dictionary. Maybe prepare his questions for the sex-ed class. This was getting complicated.

" _Anyway_ , they were talking about having sex, and it was very smooth. I doubt you really manage to do as good as he did. And he's a civilian."

This wouldn't do at all, Itachi thought.

"This guy, is everything you should have been the other day at your parent's house." Shisui said. "And later today, she's going to dance on his lap."

She would do so much more than sitting on the waiter's private parts.

"Shisui, I have a plan. But I need your help."

"Itachi, you're going to fail. Socialization isn't your thing. Sakura-Chan may be very alluring right now, and believe me I'm jealous of this civilian too, but that's the game of life."

"I have Haruno-San's book. I can use it to talk to her. My father said if you apologized to a woman she'll listen to you. My mother says gifting a woman makes her more forgiving. So, I'm going to give back her book and give her pastries, before that waiter gets to her."

Shisui blinked and deadpanned.

"You know this could have worked if you had decent skills at sweet-talking a girl."

"That is where you come in. I need a pick-up line about pastries that is better than this guy's."

"Er… Well maybe if you had some creamy stuff, you could say it would _fill her mouth with cream_. Or if you're just talking about the pleasure she will be having, you could _please her beyond content_."

Itachi knew a place that made delicious creamy puffs.

* * *

 _See you people!  
_

Please Read and review, I love to hear from you.


	9. Shared Office

_Finally!_

 _I spent two days trying to upload this chapter! I hope you like it._

 _Thank you for all your comments :)_

* * *

Sakura was having the worst day ever.

Tsunade-Sama heard about her little affair with the barista. She didn't like it. After the rumors about her apprentice being foolish with the Uchiha heir, she was now behaving like a whore within her own office. Sakura didn't mean to have sex directly on her desk. Kyou had been very persuasive by the end of her shift and she had been very distracted. Hence why there had been stories about her blatantly cheating on Itachi-Sama and a story of _patisserie_ _fetish_.

So, her Shishou had a major problem: keeping the reputation of the parties involved in her little affair. It mainly meant the Hokage's and the Head of the Police department. For all their sakes, Sakura would have to keep a low profile and work to better the overall relationship between the Uchiha and the Administration. Quite the impossible task if you asked Sakura.

She wasn't especially au fait of the political situation, but she knew enough about the Uchiha. One of her best friends was second in the line of succession. The very reason Mikoto-Sama was the current leader of her clan and was successfully making changes in their mentality had to do with the aborted coup d'Etat. Said fact didn't exist at all and nobody was to know about it. But it was clear as day that Sakura wasn't being trained just to be Konoha's best surgeon.

Tsunade-Sama wanted her to become just like her, in all the ways Shizune-Senpai was not. Except maybe for the gambling and alcoholism. Well, the Godaime had never dreamed of the job she was currently handling, however she had no doubts her successor would require lots of help. The Council didn't deem Naruto to be ready yet, favoring one Hatake Kakashi. Either of them would need all the help necessary, and all of Team 7 was being trained for the job.

Sakura's behavior was just another bravado against her Shishou. They both had the worst temper ever. But her master had found the right way to tame her while extending a hand to the Uchiha: reviewing the coroner's files.

At 0700 hours sharp, she was waiting for the Station to open, with casual but still military clothes on her back, plus her doctor's white coat. She just wore standard back pants and shoes underneath, only her top was being a little bit more daring.

"May I help you, Haruno-Sama?" the secretary asked.

"I'm here to review your medical files before it is sent to the Archives. Here's the Hokage's order."

The girl smiled politely as she reviewed Tsunade's letter. She was probably from the civilian side of the Uchiha. Black hair and eyes, pale skin, symmetrical facial structure. She wondered how genetically close she was to Sasuke.

"Hey, isn't that Sakura-Chan?" Shisui greeted from the corridor. "How are you doing?"

Her nose twitched. He was about to be flirtier as ever. His eyes were gleaming mischievously. He walked to her and purposely stopped too close for her liking. She moved her arm away from his.

"I'm fine, Shisui-San. As always, I don't recall allowing you to use my first name."

"How mean!" he pouted. "Why can't I use yours when you're using mine?"

"Because there's just too many Uchiha around here to call the right one."

"Here's your card for today, Haruno-Sama. I'll bring you the files you requested and a desk."

Shisui's surprised face broke into a full grin.

"There's no need for a desk. Itachi and I have some space in our office. Just get us the files, Sayuri-Chan, that would be lovely."

"Yes, Shisui-Sama!" the girl swooned.

"Hum, Shisui-San, there's really no need to…"

"No discussion. Tsunade-Sama wants to secure the relationships between the Administration, the Hospital and the Police. It's my pleasure to help you with your appointed task."

He turned to face Sakura and offered his arm and a cup of coffee. She agreed wholeheartedly: this was way too early for her. He guided her through the corridors, waving at people when she would just politely nod. He was some sort of Naruto on aphrodisiacs, hands always ready to grope something. She felt quite uncomfortable near him. His arm was noticeably circling around her body when she found herself facing the distributors in their lounge.

"Try that and I'll pummel you into the ground" she announced calmly.

Shisui froze. She could somewhat discern his reflection on the machine's glass. She almost missed the silhouette that had appeared behind them. There were too many people not minding their chakra signatures for her to pick up his presence.

"I'd prefer that you don't, Haruno-San." Itachi-Sama drawled. "It would be… inconvenient."

His voice was monotone. He sounded like he was forcing the words out of his mouth. She pitied him a bit. It was probably hard for him on a daily basis. But she wondered if it was more of a lack of social skills or a lack of social interactions. Things were that, even if he had been the creepiest man she ever met recently, she would have to deal with him sooner or later. Tsunade-Sama would see to that.

Plus, it seemed like he was back to his previous unattainable persona.

"You're right" she replied. "This would make too many paperwork."

"Hey!" Shisui complained.

"There's never enough paperwork to cover everything Shisui does." he said.

She almost giggled. If he was trying to be funny, it was rather successful. He was being serious.

"Hey, that's out of the line. When do I ever do anything reprehensible?"

"Every time you get too close to a woman."

The loud clung of her can interrupted their bickering. Sakura had the distinct impression two pair of eyes were not where they should when she picked it up. However, only Shisui's remained on her when she glared at them. Itachi-Sama's cheek were suspiciously dusted with pink. She tried to ignore that very incredible fact and moved away from the distributor. These guys would help themselves just fine.

She took a sip of her red bean tea. Not bad.

"Shisui-San, you said something about sharing an office?"

This is where hell broke loose. Because Uchiha Itachi-Sama stared at her. A lot. Without speaking. And because Shisui-San did the exact same. She wished she hadn't worn that red top. It was made to seduce, yes, but any other Uchiha than these two! They were really attractive, but one was an ice king with no conversation, and the other was a womanizer with no manners. At least one of them had muttered an apology and let her work after she glared a couple of times.

Itachi-Sama was working on an important project, it seemed. She couldn't see what he was doing at all, but it involved books and lots of quotation from it. She had the distinct impression he would be asking Shisui-San's questions by now. Her presence in the office was interfering with their work. Shisui-San was writing a few official letters. He had a neat handwriting, she noted. She thought he was more of a messy person.

By lunchtime, she had done so little work that she feared she would spend have to spend another day inside these walls, by these two men. This wouldn't do at all.

"Let's go to a nice restaurant, Sakura-Chan!" a voice suggested way too close to her liking.

She gasped in fear and threatened Shisui with a wide range of pens and highlighters. She almost fell from her chair in her haste to escape from him. He laughed hard as she grumpily steadied herself. Her hands slammed on her desk.

"Uchiha Shisui. I have been bearing your glances and touches all morning. Despite my numerous attempts to make you stop, you kept going. This is very unprofessional."

"Whoa there, Sakura-Chan. I'm just trying to get in your good books, that's all."

"No, you're trying to get into my pants. That's quite different."

She huffed. He had drawn back a bit, but he was still looking at her with confidence. He really thought he had a chance with her. Too bad she wasn't interested. Even if it was to go against Tsunade-Sama, she wouldn't try anything with the guy. She wasn't some girl you could just whistle. She liked to have her fun, yes. That didn't make her anything but a normal young woman with hormones.

"Well, if you're offering…" Shisui started.

He stopped immediately when he saw Itachi-Sama glaring at him. The pressure coming out of him was choking them. Sakura held on her desk. The man was not liking what was happening in his office. She didn't blame him. For once, his anger wasn't directed towards her. It relieved her. The last two times had been very much intense.

"I suggest you find yourself a nice little case to work on while Haruno-San is working in the Station."

"Yes… I think this is for the best. Haha. Look at the time! I'm probably late for… whatever… See ya!"

Shisui was gone in a swirl of smoke. Sakura's heart stopped beating too fast. Left alone with Itachi-Sama, she didn't know what to say. Luckily, she could just revert to the fake smile she adopted with the Concil.

"Thank you for your help, Itachi-Sama. But I got this under control."

"It was nothing."

His voice sounded strained again. They stood awkwardly in front of one another. Her seat had been close to Shisui-San's. She could now enjoy an entire desk by herself. They sat down, unable to break the weird silence between them. Whenever she thought he was about to say something, he glanced at her. Unlike his cousin, his eyes hadn't strayed from her face or hands.

She cleared her voice. He opened his mouth.

"Hum… Take-out food is…" she started

"My mother packed a…" Itachi-Sama said at the same time. "Please, go ahead, Haruno-San."

"It's okay! I was thinking you might be hungry. But if you have your own food already…"

"My mother always packs too much for me to eat. I usually share with Shisui, but I think it's meant for me to… try and eat with other people."

Oh. His mother treated him like an Academy kid. It was a bit sad, but Sakura understood the intent. Nobody knew how to help Itachi-Sama socialize. He had never been a child, really. She was one of the rare who knew what he did. But she had no right to tell him about it. It was forbidden. Her lips were sealed, and he was unable to speak about it.

"Haruno-San, would you like to…" he asked.

"Why not?" she offered.

Sharing a lunch with Sasuke's brother, all alone was a première. Apart from the last encounter at his mother's, she had always thought Itachi-Sama was a great listener. When in a familiar place, like his former home, he tended to be a bit more relaxed. He could talk a little bit more. He was an interesting person. She just hoped he wouldn't start by embarrassing her or stalking her like he did before.

This was a leap of faith.

The neat pile of books on his desk caught her eyes as she sat. She stopped dead in her tracks. In plain view was the entire _Icha Icha_ collector collection with colorful post-its sticking out of it. An extensive pile of notes was on top of them.

Itachi-Sama's eyes never left her.

This lunch was going to be as awkward as hell!

* * *

 _What did you think of this chapter?_

 _Tell me in the reviews!_


	10. The lunch

_Hello everyone,_

 _It's close to the new years so I'm making this small chapter before I have to prepare for 2018 and the incoming hangover._

 _I hope you're still enjoying this fiction so far. ^^_

 _Have a nice reading session._

* * *

Itachi was no stranger to having a doctor, an accountant or a lawyer coming down the station to check the consistency of their paperwork. He may be a genius, he wasn't an arrogant fool. Many domains outside the ninja or the police business didn't belong to his range of skills.

Itachi was no stranger to see Shisui's eyes roaming on female bodyparts. It always made him uncomfortable, for these ladies often forgave him to force himself on them. They said it was because he was good-looking. To Itachi, offences weren't lightened by the offender's appearances, especially when said offender wasn't remorseful at all. His cousin had always been lecherous, and it was very wrong to him.

Except when he gave him extensive readings. Itachi had read all night, trying to fully understand what was meant and how it worked. Sex in literature was beautiful. He found himself more imaginative than before. He was already out of character when he stepped in his office and went to get a cup of coffee. He had taken some notes out of the books he had read the other night. Now, he wished he could do more than read.

"Try that and I'll pummel you into the ground."

He opened the door a tad bit too fast, his pulse strangely exhilarating in his chest. The first thing he saw was Haruno-San against the distributor, his cousin behind her. Shisui's arm had come around her waist possessively. Something flared into his chest, cutting, burning, searing… A quote suddenly spun inside his head:

 _Akio's arousal brutally thrusts against the girl's backside. She shivers as his arms imprisons her like a lion circles its prey. She was his to take, silly little thing. Her skin is soft unlike his worn-out hands. Her soft cries entice him. His digits enter her narrow core effortlessly. She meeps like a little mouse._

Itachi gritted his teeth. But the moment he was about to go against his cousin, Shisui froze. He knew what was coming for him. Half a second later, Haruno-San picked up his signature and her eyes widened. Getting violent against Shisui might not be a clever idea if she was already that tense in their presence. Also, she had not seemed to welcome him that much the last times they met.

"I'd prefer that you don't, Haruno-San. That would be… inconvenient."

He had no idea what to say. At least it made Shisui withdraw. After a slight hesitation, she replied:

"You're right. This would make too many paperwork."

"Hey!" his cousin complained.

"There's never enough paperwork to cover everything Shisui does."

Something like amusement tinted the girl's eyes for a few seconds. Itachi was surprised. He was being very serious about it. Shisui protested again and he shut him down. A loud clang interrupted their usual argument about how to behave around woman, directing their eyes on Haruno-San's… Dear Kami! This wasn't… She had very fine forms. It gave him ideas that certainly didn't belong to his workplace. He elbowed Shisui to make him stop and tore his eyes away from the alluring vision before him. Another quote came to his mind.

 _The vision of her pert derrière draws him to her. He sinks to his knees. This deity clad in fine lingerie was him to take. She trembles when his breath hits her dripping…_

"Shisui-San, you said something about sharing an office?" she asked, waking him from his daydream.

An entire morning of work is wasted on surveilling Shisui and Haruno-San. The medic sat next to Shisui, the only available place. From his position, Itachi can't see much of her. However, his mind wanders too much for his liking. He should be working. Yet, his body keeps reminding him with earthy desires. What was she thinking, coming with that red shirt of hers? He could see so much of her décolleté… On the one hand he was thankful that Shisui is there with him. He would have made a fool of himself if he had been left alone with the girl. On the other hand, he loathed his presence wholeheartedly.

She glared at him a copious number of times. He apologized. He was off the hook.

By lunchtime he had accomplished very little work, and crammed his head with tons of quotations from Shisui's books. He'd have to stay overnight. So, when Shisui suggested they go to a restaurant with Haruno-San and she reacted that badly he had to step in. His cousin was going way too far. Itachi knew he was playful, but there was a difference between joking and really going after the girl he was interested in. Itaci wouldn't let that pass.

"Thank you for you help, Itachi-Sama. But I got this under control." Haruno-San lied after Shisui fled.

"It was nothing."

He may be bad at reading people, but there wasn't much to misinterpret. Haruno-San's fingers were whitening as she held onto Shisui's desk. She had been trembling earlier too. First with anger, then with fear when he intervened. That last part concerned him the most. He looked at her face. He looked at her hands. She had calmed down, it seemed. But the way she reacted earlier cruelly reminded him on the expression she had when he backed her against a wall in his house, and the time she fled the coffee house. This wouldn't do. He had to defuse the situation.

She started talking the moment he suggested they shared his mother's homemade bento. Hopefully, she had been suggested they shared a meal as well. It relieved him. However, her gaze held a lot of pity when he explained his mother's efforts to make him socialize.

"Haruno-San, would you like to…"

She licked her lips. She hesitated. That sole move put him on the edge. It sent contradictory messages to his brain.

 _Her lips were soft under his thumb. He slips his own against hers before opening them with a twist of his tongue. She melted against him, moaning, needing something he would gratefully provide. Her hand daringly ran against his chest. And then she…_

And then she said:

"Why not?"

She moved a chair to sit across him. Her eyes immediately caught the numerous books on his left. Notes had piled up on the erotica novels and lots of colorful post-its were sticking out of them. Oh no… Haruno-San froze as she looked at them. Itachi was horribly embarrassed. What would she think of him. Her eyes widened, and she looked at him in shock.

"They're… Shisui's." he said.

Technically it was true.

"Is there any reason for you to keep them on your desk?" she asked with suspicion.

Short on explanations, Itachi voicelessly gestured towards the mess that was Shisui's desk. The words wouldn't come to his mouth. The girl followed what he was showing her. She seemed to find an explication to everything, because she nodded. Her disbelieving pout was just a bit smaller. He found himself staring at her lips.

Itachi was about to unwrap their meal, when someone knocked out the door.

"Haruno-Sama, may I have a moment of your time?" an officer asked. "We need a second opinion."

Itachi looked at him. Uchiha Tekka was a distant cousin of his. He was currently working on several murder cases in civilian villages down the Fire Country. They had been wondering about the connection between the corpses for a while. The observations were still inconclusive. Haruno-San excused herself to look at the file the man handed her.

About an hour passed until he went looking for her. Medical science was something precise, and he knew these businesses required time. Itachi's hunger had grown. He was quite sure she hadn't eaten anything until morning. He also longed for her presence. Her files were still on Shisui's desk, neatly stacked on a corner. She hadn't finished what she had started at all.

He needed a plan to get her attention and a calm place to see her. What about giving her another "medical case" to study? Plus, he knew about a familiar and calm place she had to know. There was nothing simpler. He didn't even need real papers for that. Itachi took a random folder, scribbled a fake case number on it and filled it with one of these magazines people left on the coffee lounge. The folder under and arm and his packed lunch in a pouch, he trailed behind her.

He found her near a police team, explaining about some gashes they found on a corpse. He frowned. The officers were more interested in checking her out than really paying attention to what she was saying. Silently, he listened a moment, preparing his entry. Something bubbled inside him again. She was beautiful when she worked. Others had noticed it as well. But why weren't they paying more attention to what she was telling them?

"Haruno-San?"

"Oh! Itachi-Sama! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you all alone."

"There is no need for apologies. Actually, I was looking for you. There is something I would need your help with."

"Of course."

She bowed to the team before exiting. Itachi sensed the disappointment of his fellow officers when the girl trotted behind him. His frown deepened. They suddenly found themselves busy as Itachi led her down the morgue.

A sigh escaped her lips when they were alone.

"Well, it seems you saved me twice today, Itachi-Sama," she said.

"Why didn't you leave them earlier?"

"Because they were paying the minimum of attention when we started the conversation. It went down quickly. I thought the men of your clan behaved better."

They walked down a corridor and arrived at the stairs before she picked the conversation up where she had left it.

"I'm sorry if I appear a little bit rude, Itachi-Sama. I didn't mean to criticize your clansmen."

"Haruno-San, I'm not sure to follow you."

"Well, I thought Shisui-San was a bit of an exception. I mean, there's like a _world_ between seducing someone and being creepy. Don't you think?"

He didn't know what to say to that, not even what to think. He had never discussed that kind of things with anyone. Seduction was indeed a completely different world to him. The silence must have weighed on Haruno-San again because the words sprouted out of her mouth again.

"Kami-Sama, I'm so nervous around you! I'm not a talkative person, really, but I thought you'd have a bit more of conversation. You speak sometimes when my team meets at Mikoto-Sama's. I know we had never been properly introduced to one another before. I don't really know how to act around you. I mean you're Sasuke's brother, and Sasuke being Sasuke… But you're also Mikoto-Sama's son as well, so I thought… Well, you know…"

He didn't know, but he sure liked to hear her speak. He guided her to one of the underground office near the morgue. She cleared her voice, and her silly behavior faded. She had this way to be very open and friendly with people, and very closed and focused when it meant business. He wished he knew how to do the same.

"So, why the morgue? You've been cradling this bag and this folder all the way. What did you need my help for?"

A second passed before he said:

"Lunch. You seemed willing to try."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Then she smiled, and he felt his heart thrumming behind his ears, loud.

"I believe this is the third time you're saving me today, Itachi-Sama."

No crude images invaded his mind this time.

* * *

 _Yes! Love is in the air!  
_

 _Now I need to make Sakura realize what she's missing by not dating Itachi! And that's a lot of work!_

Don't forget to leave reviews, and Happy New Year in advance!


	11. Oops

_There's no better word than 'Oops' to title this chapter._

* * *

"So, you're saying you've had lunch with Uchiha Itachi down the Police Station's morgue?" Ino asked. "Does this guy have any idea of how to treat a woman?"

"The same Uchiha Itachi that she straddled in a coffee shop, buys tons of flowers with his dad at your mother's shop, stalks her in the library…" Tenten counted on her fingers. "It seems to fit his character."

"Wait, I haven't told you all the details yet."

Ino batted her hands with glee while the brunette propped herself up. Hinata remained shyly silent, her cheeks red with all the embarrassing comments they were throwing. The girls from the rookie twelve met every week. This week they had decided for a private room at the Rusted Kunai. It was their only time outside work, clan and missions where they could be silly. Sake and cocktails had been piling up on the table. Tomorrows were always bitches, but they could feel alive for a brief time.

Hinata was training to become the Hyuuga's heiress. Being shoved around by her neurotic cousin, beating her little sister up and gaining favors from the Elders of her clan was pain. Ino had to prepare for the same role in her own clan, plus taking over her father's place when the time would be right. Tenten didn't have an easier place, being the only orphan and civilian-born amongst her groupage, she must work twice as hard, and the missions kept increasing in difficulty. As for Sakura, she had enough in her plate with patients and politics.

Dramatically, Sakura's face stiffened and a robotic voice escaped her lips. In their drunken stupor, her friends started giggling.

"They're… Shisui's."

The girls doubled up in laughing, as she continued her impression of the Uchiha heir. Hinata's face was as red as if meeting with Naruto. None of them noticed the veins appearing around her irises as she looked outside.

"Like… Who… Who in their right mind think we're gonna swallow that!" Tenten choked.

"And the notes! Tons of notes! I thought I was about to have a heart attack!" Sakura added.

"That guy's such a creep." Ino snickered.

"I d… don't think you should m… mock him" Hinata chastised them.

Her voice managed to hit her friends, but only to intensify their mockeries.

"What, you think he's gonna come here?" Ino slurred.

"Pfff, there's no chance! Was still _working_ when I left the Station."

"Yeah, still quoting from Jiraya's books!" Tenten laughed.

"G… Girls! He's j… just having a hard t… time to open up to p… people."

"Yeah, sure! Yu never saw how murderous he looked half of the time!" Sakura grumbled.

"He mostly looked ridiculous with the flower, I'd say." Ino snickered.

"What a frightening sight! The stalking booklover is a better part for him." Tenten completed.

But Sakura was out of the whole funny side of mocking Uchiha Itachi. Because that guy made no sense at all! The man she ate lunch with had been kind of a gentleman, despite all the weird location he picked and the fact it was his mother's bento. He did help her with too insistent males who didn't know how to take a clue. Well, she did want to attract looks, but loosing control over it wasn't good.

"Yeah… He's like a… a two-faced thing!" she exclaimed.

Was the floor that unstable before? She leaned against the door to remain upright.

"Like… Like who makes murderous faces at someone who just healed him? Twice in a row! And then he acts like… I don't know…"

"S… Sakura, you should take some water and calm down." Hinata advised.

The medic slid down the shogi screen, preventing any incident with a chakra coating. She tried to sit properly. Hinata wasn't looking at her. It was annoying. She was getting all nervous and all, trying to be the wise one. Sakura had no idea what her deal was. She cradled the cool glass in her hands, juggling with it and loosing a bit of its contents on her laps. Maybe she was right. The world was turning a bit. It was exhilarating. She felt like laughing, or lying down.

All, sans Hinata, jolted at the opening door. Sakura tumbled backwards, gurgling on her water. The back of her head hit a pair of legs. Her friends gasped, before the wasted pair laughed anew. She looked up to the face of Uchiha Itachi. Her mouthful made a mess on her face. He crouched before her, a curtain of hair framing his face. He was frowning. It made like a smile from where she looked. So weird.

"Your face kinda looks weird upside down." She managed. "Your brow's like a mouth."

"Hey, Sakura! Here's your creep!" Ino laughed.

"Oh shit, he really looks like a freaking murderer like that."

"Hum… Ano… Please excuse their behavior, they're really drunk…" Hinata muttered.

Fear pooled inside Sakura's stomach when the man glared at her friends. She noted how tense his shoulders were, and how his knuckles whitened. She tried to control her trembling body and sit up. The world titled wildly again, sending her stomach near her teeth. Urgh. Not the best idea she had.

"Good evening, Hinata-Sama." Itachi-Sama said as Sakura tried to regain her senses. "Please do not mind my presence while mocking me. Yamanaka-San here seems to have a habit of doing that."

The temperature dropped in the room. He seemed really pissed. Sakura was too busy steadying herself to note how Itachi-Sama towered her friends. It seemed that Tenten had no sense of danger while drunk. It must have something to do with being with Gai-Sensei all the time. Her finger jabbed at an imaginary chest. The brunette was looking and pointing at his left.

"You don't get to tell us what to do, you weirdo!" she shouted.

"Yeah! Get him, girl!" Ino encouraged.

"Tenten, don't!" Hinata warned.

She was on her feet. She tumbled a bit, using medical chakra to clean her system. If only she could speed up the process. But should she boost her liver or mimic its actions? She couldn't quite remember. Her stomach made another hop in her belly. Better grip that wall to stand. Right. Cotton walls were the best to stand. Suddenly it moved to circle her waist. She yelped and pushed the wall away from her. It was Itachi-Sama again. She escaped his grasp and fell backwards.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Tenten snarled as he stabilized Sakura with a firm hand on her shoulders. "Look at me you creep! Don't you touch our Sakura-Chan with…"

"Haruno-San, please get a hold of yourself." He said with a stern voice.

"Yeah, but…"

She gagged. Her hand flew to her mouth as the contents of her stomach lurched up again. One hand on his chest, the other against her mouth. She trembled. She counted to four. One: changing her chakra into the right enzymes. Two: oxidizing some of the ethanol inside her body to change it into acetaldehyde. Three: oxidizing the acetaldehyde into acetic acid. Four: repeat.

Better. Much better. Yet her body was still willing to expunge most of her drinking. Step two created poison in her system, and her liver had so much to do it just kept on creating it. And the only way to easily chase poison out of one's system…

"I need fresh air." she blurted.

They were suddenly outside in a back alley. Sakura gulped air greedily. Uchiha Itachi was staring down at her, his back eyes like uliginous holes. She was drowning inside them. He observed her, broodingly silent. She titled her head to the side. Like that his frowny face looked like an umeboshi. Kinda. She was probably still buzzed.

"Haruno-San, I've received some directives from the Hokage regarding an urgent request from the Fire Daimyio who… You're not listening to me properly, are you?"

His stare shook her a bit. Where was the gentleman she saw earlier? Was he gone? Her inner voice snidely reminded her of all her comments. Yes. Right. She probably wasn't a paragon of virtue tonight. Or in this moment. Well, she had never been adequate, was she. Her inner wholeheartedly agreed, cackling madly in her head. Shit! She always omitted the voice came back full force when she was having second thoughts on anything.

Itachi-Sama must have sensed her change of mood, for he walked to her. His vest was fastened around her shoulders. His face in front of hers. She squinted, failing to pierce the mystery he represented. Once again. He was still making the same frightening face he had made days ago, but she was probably too drunk to care. Alcohol prevented everyone to stress. Right now, the man wasn't as scary he should have been.

"Haruno-San, we have an emergency to deal with. It's not professional of you."

"I get it okay!" she yelled at his face.

He recoiled. She didn't know if it was because of the shout or her breath. Tomorrow was going to be such a bitch… He stood, putting some distance between them. An emotion flickered in his eyes. She didn't pay attention. Her body was still trying to make her reject all the alcohol she ingested prior.

"I get it, Itachi-Sama. There's a mission and I have to prepare myself for it."

"Not only that, Haruno-San. It's a mission we're doing together."

What?

"I do hope you'll enlighten me about how murderous I look half the time."

His tone wasn't even sarcastic. Even with his vest around her, she shivered. Well, at least things couldn't get worse. With that thought, her stomach jumped once again, and she vomited all over his shoes. Then rain suddenly drenched them.

Oops.

* * *

 _Thanks again for all your reviews and to all of you who followed/favorited this story so far. You are great.  
_

 _So, any idea on the mission they're about to do?_


End file.
